


Portkeyed/Time/Change

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wands, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione realized that the letter was a portkey, but she was too late to speak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portkeyed/Time/Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand"

**Title:** Portkeyed  


Hermione realized that the letter was a portkey, but she was too late to speak. All she could do was grab on as it pulled Harry away.

They landed on soft dirt, and Hermione heard a crunch. Sitting up, she saw that Harry had landed on his glasses, which were now shattered.

"Harry, your wand," Hermione hissed, feeling around the dark ground, "we have to find it."

Voldemort laughed cruelly, the sound chilling her blood. "That won't be necessary, my dear little mudblood." His voice echoed around the graveyard.

She ignored him. They had to find Harry's wand. They would.

oOoOo

**Title:** Time  


Harry felt along the ground blindly, trying to locate his wand. He knew it was pointless, searching in the dark for a dark colored wand on a dark colored ground covered in dark colored sticks, but Hermione was desperately searching for the thing, so he knew he had to look, too.

Suddenly, Harry felt a shiver run down his back and he turned around.

Voldemort. Voldemort was standing above them in all his bald, red-eyed, snake-faced glory, twirling Harry's wand between his long pale fingers. "Hello, Harry."

Harry knew that it was time. He stood up, glaring at Voldemort defiantly.

oOoOo

**Title:** Change  


Hermione watched in fear as Harry blindly confronted Voldemort.

"Change," he ordered.

The tiniest hint of surprise flashed through Voldemort's eyes before he began to chuckle. To Hermione's amazement, the Dark Lord transformed into a young man, she would guess only a decade or so older than them, with raven black hair and matching eyes.

"Whatever you want, my love," he said.

Hermione's brain refused to process his words, or Harry's ability to see clearly.

Harry took his wand from the pale fingers and then, in a move that shocked Hermione completely, kissed the Dark Lord. "I missed you, Tom."


End file.
